Storyception
by MadiAndErica
Summary: Rose Peach Bread, lives in Disney World. She burns Twilight one day and it opens a portal. A portal full of different universes! She explore the worlds of The Hunger Games, Divergent, and Uglies. She also makes a stop at Wendy's in between. THERE IS NO SPOILERS. Written with the author: hungerfordivergentpretties. Multi chapter story. This is a story that critics would rate highly


**_A/N: hey peeps! So, me and another author: hungerfordivergentpretties decided to make a story! This is said story. It's kind of neat how we wrote it too. So, this includes Twilight (sadly), The Hunger Games, Divergent, Uglies, Wendys (the restraunt!), Walt Disney World, and maybe some other things if we can think of any others. The character that we made up in this story, Rose, is our own character. She's amazing and you will love her or Perish. Okay? Okay. Good. Um... No spoilers really... If this seems like a good story to you and there is a book included in this that you haven't read then you can just skip those chapters for it. It won't ruin the story line I believe. So, here's Storyception. Review and enjoy! Oh, and if your scarred for life because of this then that is obviously your fault for clicking on this story. Am I right? I'm probably not. _**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We own Rose. And um... That's it. Oh! And we own the librarian in this chapter. We don't own anything else pretty much. Not THG, Twilight, or any other things mentioned. *cries in a corner***

* * *

Storyception!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Way back when them Americans decided that we needed somewhere to be lazy, hot and celebrate a giant mouse, we created Disney World. Disney had been running for many years, and many people lived far away from it.

Saddened that it was always so far, some would hide within the amusement park, living there as long as possible until discovered. One out of all of these Amusement Park Dwellers was Rose Peach Bread.

Rose was from Italy. Her family had vacationed to Disney world and left her there by accident. She decided it was best to stay here, since she had no money. Only a library card, a ride pass, and gift card to walmart.

She knew her money was scarce, and meals would have to be missed. She would usually leave the park when most busy, and pick something up, using her gift card. But Rose didn't watch her money at first, and most of it was blown. She hadn't gone many days without food, but today would be one she did.

The park was more crowded than ever at this point, and she didn't want to stay around with all these people, being the way she looked. She rummaged through her pocket, wondering if walmart could provide her a shower. Out of her pocket she pulled the library card. The library. It wasn't very crowded there,might even be some free coffee. Worth a look, she decided.

She leaves The Magic Kingdom park, Taking the Ferry boat to the parking lot and hopping on a bus that takes her downtown Orlando. She finds the library without much trouble and walks in, looking towards the front desk, then to all of the books.

A lady glances up from her book, and gives her a look shed never seen. Probably of disgust.

"May I help you?" Rose looked around and nervously nodded.

"Uhm...books?" The lady rose an eyebrow and pointed toward some shelfs.

Rose swallowed, then started toward the shelf and realized the woman was still staring at her.

"Thank you." The woman shrugged.

She goes over to the book section and frowns.

"What is this crap?"She mutters, reading off titles in her head. '_Julius_ _Ceasar_.' No._ 'Pride and Prejiduce'_. No._ 'All Quiet on the_ _Western Front.'_ That sounds stupid. _'Llama of death_.' What the hell? She looks back towards the lady at the desk.

"Where are the books for teens?"She growls.

Apparently the lady was afraid of catching a disease if she breathed the same air as Rose. The woman just shrugged and walked away. The fuck?

Rose looked around and saw others glaring at her strangely. She looked down at herself. Dirt covered her clothing, but that was all she could see that was wrong.

When Rose looked back up, a dude stood in front of her, leaning on the bookcase.

"Hello there" he winked. Rose let out a gag, but recovered.

"Do you know where the teen books are?" He looked her up and down.

"up 2 sections and to the left. I can escort you." Rose snorted.

"Thanks. Maybe you should get some duct tape for that thing." He looked down and blushed as Rose walked away.

She hums as she walks towards the teen books where the man said they were. She stops and looks at all of the books here.

"This all better not be crap either."She mutters, skimming through the titles of books.

'_The Hunger Games._'She shakes her head. She doesn't want to read about food. She moves to look at the next book.

'_Twilight_'. It had a decent cover. She shrugged and picked it up, heading to the counter. When she set it down to be checked out, the check out person laughed.

"What?" Rose said. The librarian just pointed at the book and snorted, hitting the counter. Rose shrugged and rushed out quickly. Libraries are places she wasn't sure she wanted to visit anymore.

She found a bus back to Disney World and got on it, excited to read Twilight. People on the bus keep looking at her book and pointing and laughing at her, whispering things under their breath. She groans at how annoying it is. The bus finally arrives and she gets off quickly, heading inside the park.

Luckily, they were fixing her home so she snuck inside and found a pretty purple tea cup to hide in. She grabbed out Twilight and opened to page one.

_ 'My Mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down.'_ She reads.

Okay... Where is this going... She continues to read. '_It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect cloudless, blue.'_ She huffs and closes the book, bored already.

She decides to flip to a random page, to see how the story progresses. She finds page 306 and starts reading towards the top.

_ ' "Right," I laughed. "Like I could sleep with you here!" "You do it all the time," He reminded me. "But I didn't know you were here," I replied icily. "So if you don't want to sleep..." He suggested, ignoring my tone. My breath caught. "If I don't want to sleep...?" '_

Rose looks up from her book, gasping at what she just read. Bella and Edward weren't going to sleep but they were in a bed together! That means that they were going to have *CENSORED* She decides to see where this goes and continues reading.

' _He chuckled. "What do you want to do then?" I couldn't answer at first. "I'm not sure."I finally said. "Tell me when you decide." I could feel his cool breath on my neck, feel his nose sliding along my jaw, inhaling. "I thought you were desensitized." "Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet." He whispered.'_

Rose throws the book down on the floor. She points at it

"GAAAAYYYYYY!" She shouts.

Rose looked around and pulled out a match, lighting it quickly.

"Fuck reading" she threw it toward Twilight and watched the flames rise high.

Feeling pretty bad ass, she watches as Twilight is slowly engulfed into the flames, a menacing smile on her face. She opens up her lighter and pours the fluid inside it ontop of the fire, causing it to grow bigger.

She laughs then feels a big gust and is thrown backwards, hitting the ground painfully. She groans and looks up, seeing a huge hole in the ground, where twilight used to be. She cautiously gets up and walks over to it, shocked by what she sees.

Expecting to be looking at dirt, she notices that the hole looks more like a portal. She gasps and states at it in amazement.

Suddenly a worker walks through. Rose slides down in the tea cup. It was unusual for anyone to check INSIDE the rides. But as Rose slid down to hide herself, she couldn't stop sliding. She felt herself being sucked into the portal as she let out a small scream.

There were just purples, black and blue everywhere. Everything felt numb and not alive. She tried to scream but it seemed like the portal went on forever and she quickly ran out of breath. She closed her eyes and gulped.

When she opened them again, she was standing on some kind of platform. Others were on the too, but looked like they were about to take off.

_ "10. 9. 8"_ Rose almost pissed her pants.

She looked at a big thingy in the middle of the field they were in.

"What the hell?"She shouts, looking around.

"_. 1"_ A horn sounded and everyone took off toward the metal thing. She followed along and began running toward it. Something was in that metal thing...weapons. Rose gasped as others got stabbed.

"What's going on?"She shouts at a little boy. He looks at her scared, and runs off towards the woods.

"Weird."She mutters as a girl with knifes spots threw a knife at Rose. Luckily, she just stood there startled, and the other girls aim was bad.

Rose spotted a bag, grabbed it and ran into the forest.

"What's going on... What's going on..."She mutters over and over into her head as she catches her breath by a tree.

She hears a loud boom. She screams. She hears 10 more loud booms. She looks up at the sky.

She expects it to start raining, or something, but nothing happens. She sighs and looks down, opening up her backpack. She sits by a tree and starts pulling things out of her bag.

A rope, a empty water bottle, a blanket and some crackers.

She looks around at the woods around her, wondering where she is and why all those kids were killing each other. She hears screaming from an area near her and gets up, not wanting to be near that area. Not wanting to be killed. She's still in shock about being sucked into Twilight, when obviously, this wasn't twilight. It wasn't Gay enough.

Another cannon went off. She decided to head farther into the forest and get some food. Maybe someone would be here to help her.

Hopefully someone without knifes. On a spear. Or a sword. Or a bow. Or a slingshot. Or a mace. Or a trident. Or, pretty much just any weapon. She gulps.

It's going to be hard to find someone. She chuckles nervously and walks over to a big pine tree, hiding inside its branches.

That night, Smoke nearby started to rise, and she smelled meat. The temptation was too powerful and she climbed down from her hiding spot. She followed the smell of the fire and meat until she was crouched into a bush, watching the boy spin a dead squirrel on a stick. Not a very ideal meal, but better than starving.

She shrugs and looks at the boy, only seeing that he had a small knife and looked like he was alone. She decides that she would risk it and steps out. The boy screams.

"Who...who... Who are you?"He shouts. "What district?" Rose looks at him confused.

"District? What the hell does that mean?" She shakes her head.

"Well... The school that I'm going to in Floridas school district number is 527."

The boy seemed to relax a little and his unsteady hand became firm on the knife. A smirk appeared on his face. He knew he was no longer the victim.

"So, you hungry?" Rose nodded, not understanding the trap set out for her. The boy spoke again

"District 5, the names Ekmek." He patted the log next to him.

"Take a seat." He was handsome, but the cruel smile upon his face made him look like a Sloth.

She nods and sits on the log, close to him.

"Is that good?"She points to the squirrel. She shrugs, still smirking.

"Yeah. It's alright. I think I cooked it good enough."

He steals a glance at her, seeing her relax.

Roses blue eyes shone bright with the glowing fire lighting up her face.

"Can I have some?" She grunted.

Rose had no patience and did not like the teasing this boy was doing with food.

"What can you give me in exchange?" She huffed.

Why the hell did he want something for something as wimpy as a squirrel? The boy remained staring, waiting for a reply.

She looks around her and frowns, then remembers her backpack. She pulls It off her back and opens it, looking inside. Rope maybe? She wonders. She guesses that she won't use it.

"This, maybe?"She asks as she pulls out the rope.

Ekmek frowns. "Thats it? I may not need rope, I will need food though."

She sighed. There was nothing but a few crackers in her bag.

"I can hunt" she lied.

The boy looked a little more uncomfortable, but regained his confidence quickly.

"What else can you give me?"

She looks at him.

"Well, what do you need?"She asks, glancing at him.

"I can...Um... I'm good at hiding also."

"I need you to kill my district partner" Rose sneered.

"You are kidding, right?" He shook his head.

Roses face was in shock. "But that's like...murder"

"Yeah. That's kind of what it is."Ekmek tells her sarcastically.

Rose looks down. "And if I don't?"She asks.

"Well, then I could always kill you."He smirks. "Your choice."

She gulps and looks up at him. "Who's your district partner?"She asks quietly.

"Her names Foxface. She's sneaky, and I can't kill her. Since you're such a great hider you should be able to get the job done." He smiled.

"And if you succeed, maybe we could be an ally."

"Maybe?"She growls. "No, I kill her and you accept me as an Ally. No questions."She says fiercely.

Ekmek groans. "Fine. Whatever."He mutters, looking at her and frowning, planing to just back stab her.

"Good."Rose mutters. "Where would Foxface be?"

He shrugged. "Probably trailing that girl,Katniss. Just another weak link"

He laughed. "She always goes after the most useless ones"

Rose was irritated by this point. She still hadn't even got some food. Ekmek saw frustration and hand her a small portion of the squirrel.

"You're not bad looking, you know?"

Rose noticed he had stared quite a bit. "Fuck off" She hissed.

He holds up his hand in mock surrender. "I'm just saying... You're gonna die.I don't understand why we can't..."

Rose stops him. "Stop. Dont even say it."She snaps.

He continues looking at her, his eyes lingering on her chest.

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, finishing her small amount of squirrel.

She groans, still hungry. "You barely gave me any of that."She mutters, gesturing to the squirrel.

"I'm not going to fill a stomach that won't be to my use."

Rose smirked "Killing someone for you isn't enough?"

Ekmek just continued eating, staring at her the whole time. His eyes were burning through her.

Rose stood. " I should head off now. Find this Foxface girl, and take care of it quickly."

Ekmek stood and grabbed her arm "Not so fast. To ensure you will kill her, I need to track you somehow, just in case the job isn't done."

Rose spat at him as she spoke " Touch me again and she won't be my only victim. Don't you see I want her dead too? So I can come closer to winning. Only one comes out, as you said."

Ekmek crossed his arms. "I suppose. But YOU could not beat a monkey. Just do the job and I won't be tracking you for my next meal."

"Okay, fine."She mutters. "Where can I find you after I kill this girl?"She asks.

Ekmek shrugs. "I'll try to stay by the river. Just look around there for me."He growls. "Now go. If she isn't dead by tomorrow night I'm coming after you."

Rose gulps. "Okay."She squeaks out and goes to grab her bag, rushing away from Ekmek and through the woods trying to find Foxface, scared about what's going to happen.

Maybe she should just blow this whole thing off,It's not like he could catch her anyway. That's why he got her as a hit man instead of doing the duties for himself. Rose suddenly heard a cannon and looked behind. Three figures stood not far, two on the ground. Both had an arrow, the girl just holding one of the victims, dropping her bow.

"We'll then."She mutters and moves towards them slowly, being quiet to see what was happening.

The girl holding onto the victim, a little girl, was whispering words of comfort to the little girl who whispered stuff back quietly. She was going to die. Rose could tell because she had a deep wound. Too deep to heal.. She thought.

She watched the older girl, holding the younger one start to sing a song quietly. The little girls chest starts rising slower, her breathing not coming out as strong. The older girl finishes her song and Rose can tell that she is crying silently. Another loud canon goes off. For the little girl. the older girl dissapears. Rose us about to cross through the area when the older girl returns, with flowers. Wow. Rose thought.

The older girl goes on to cover the little girls dead body in flowers, hiding her wound. She then stands up and places three fingers from her left hand to the sky. Rose watches in awe as the older girl walked away. She hoped... That maybe... This girl could be an ally. She did seem nice after all.

* * *

**_A/N: WELL! Chapter One peeps, now for some inspration on this chapter! All those books that Rose found In the Library, are books I actually read for school. They sucked. So, yeah. oh! and i dont mean any offence for you Twilight Fans. seriously. i dont. Um... Review for us! It makes our day! It does. _**


End file.
